The Losers
by The Don't-Stop-Believer
Summary: Will's family isn't your average family. They are losers, living in Allen County, with no purpose of being around. But no matter what, he couldn't love Emma or children any less. It is all better than it sounds. INCOMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Will sunk into the sofa, glancing around at the many teenagers sprinting around the house.

Having this giant family was his dream, was his purpose in life, the reason he could never be unhappy again. He could come home everyday, his wife and kids already there, and just smile.

There was Finn. Quite a tall boy, healthy and joyful. Your typical run-of-the-mill boy. He seemed to have a short temper, but when he screamed or kicked, it was for a reasonable intention. Finn had been the best at compromise, and that set him apart from his siblings.

Then there was Noah. He didn't fear anything, and he held his head high. He was often considered a delinquent, as he did everything he possibly could without being concerned of consequences. He soon received the nickname _Puck_, after the Irish slang which meant _to punch_. Many people grew into the habit of simply avoiding him, due to his "bad-ass" personality.

Sam appeared an average teenager, but he had some flaws. He was dyslexic, and his grades were not very admirable. He was highly gullible, which encouraged Noah to bully him frequently. Though, Sam ignored the faults and worked his way to the top.

Artie was next. He occasionally though of himself lucky ever since he was eight, when he survived that traumatic car accident. He was grateful for what he owned, unlike many of his peers. He was naive, and gave people excuses to tease him.

Rory had been a shy, lonely boy. He grieved over the fact that many people could not understand him. When someone finally spoke to him, he didn't have a clue what to say. He dreamt that one day it would go well for him.

Mike and Tina were the most beautiful twins to ever exist, or were expected to be. They were also known as _Asian _and _Other Asian_, which showed a sense of racism. During every fight, the two would use the following quotes of, "I was born first!" and "What are you talking about? You were formed from _my _egg!"

And there was Kurt. He was a determined boy, who was sometimes demanding and stubborn in rough times. Although he was strict, he was very sweet and sensitive. He could admit that he was homosexual, and was able to remain proud when someone decided to defy him.

Mercedes was the diva. She was very sassy, and, like Kurt, she was often demanding. She held high expectations for people. She always requested she lead, no matter if it was a pillow fight or a family meeting. When she wasn't taking charge, she was providing comfort for a troubled friend or hanging out with Tina.

The infamous Santana - a pest, but a dear at heart. She secretly felt passion for the simplest things. She poked fun at others as a way to deal with personal stress. She was dishonest, and her insecurity made her act like a cold person.

Then came Rachel. She was truly self-absorbed, boastful. Her arrogance pushed people away. She'd volunteered for everything, as it was a chance to show off her talents. She was also a perfectionist, who had expected everything to go how she hoped, to live a dream life.

Quinn was a precious darling. Although, she was sometimes culpable, she always found a way back into everyone's hearts. On the other hand, she was gorgeous and beloved. She was fairly worshiped, which had allowed her to get anything she wanted.

Last but not least, Brittany was the center of attention. When Rachel wasn't in the way, Brittany got a chance to express herself in some way. She had been a little crazy, but everyone liked her for the blonde that she was.

Will was glad to have his children, and his wife, Emma Pillsbury, to be his family.

Now, it was suppertime. The kids raced to take a seat at the dining table, before Emma served each of them. Will and Emma simultaneously sat down across from each other.

They all said their grace, and dug into the wonderful lasagna. Emma's cooking was astonishing and was never dared declined.

"Eat slowly, or you'll get a belly ache," Emma warned her kids, snickering.

"I'm done!"Finn announced, immediately after swallowing.

"I'm done too!" Sam waved his arm in the air, sipping his milk.

Rory sputtered, "That was grand." He put a hand on his stomach, leaning back in the chair. "Mummy, can I have more?"

"I want more, too," Tina stammered, looking at the empty plate before her.

"What the-?" Quinn exclaimed after feeling a chunk of bread hit her head. "Puck! Stop!" She glared at Noah, who smiled guiltily.

"You can eat as much as you want," Will said, "but as long as you don't get sick."

A satisfied Mercedes declared, "Tater tots and lasagna is the best meal ever."

"Anything with tater tots is the best meal ever for you!" Mike told her.

"I know."

Kurt pulled out his phone, and suddenly grew occupied as his food got cold.

"Hey Kurt," Rachel asked, "who are you texting?"

He replied, holding back a giggle, "Blaine, a friend."

"A boyfriend, probably..." Noah teased, taking a bite of bread.

"Kurt, are you going to eat your food?" Finn wondered.

"Can I have your tater tots?" Brittany asked Kurt, reaching over.

"No." Kurt began to eat, and nearly cleaned the plate before receiving a final text.

Artie gasped when sauce was flung onto his shoulder.

"Sorry, bro," Noah gulped, "I was targeting Sam, but gravity decided to disobey."

Santana hissed, "Look who be starting a fight at dinner..."

"Shut up." He took the pleasure in slogging her with food also.

Will stopped the fight before it began. "Now, just finish your supper, guys."

"Preach!" Artie murmured, his lips out like a sassy thirteen year old girl.

Everyone went back to eating, silent. A few glances took place between people, constant, though quick. Many cleared their plates within minutes.

Emma cleared the table, as Will instructed, "Get to bed, it's almost ten. We got a long day tomorrow!"

The teenagers struggled past one another, in a hurry.

In the beginning, Will had planned that girls would be in one room, and boys in the other. But it didn't turn out as he anticipated, because of the mix of hate and love between the family. So it ended up being many rooms, which required work and money. The result made Will and Emma happy, along with the kids.

The bedrooms consisted of two. It would be Mike and Tina, Kurt and Mercedes, Noah and Finn, Artie and Sam, Rachel and Quinn, and Brittany and Rory. Santana couldn't share a room with anyone, as she happened to "hate everyone in this house," so she chose a small storage room at the end of the hallway as her bedroom.

But it all worked out. It all turned out fine, whether it was surviving another meal, making extra bedrooms, or just about any situation.

People claimed that the family members were all "geeks," or that they were all "losers."

It was actually true; they were geeks and losers!

But in a good way...


	2. Chapter 2

Tina slammed her fist on the bathroom door. "Puck! I g-g-got to go!"

"You can wait!" was the response.

"It's an e-e-e-emergency!"

Noah excited, almost hitting her with the door. He sauntered to the sofa to resume his video game.

"Finally!" Tina walked in and closed the door. Suddenly, there had been a loud thump, and waters splashed all over the place.

She screamed, "Would it kill you to leave the seat down?!"

He yelled back, "Would it kill you to look before you sit?!"

Rachel padded into the living room. "Great news!"

"Go away," Noah sighed, "no one cares."

"Where is everyone?"

"Gone. They all died."

Tina left the bathroom. "Dad took them t-to the m-m-movies. Puck and I stayed b-behind."

"Where's Mom?"

"G-Grocery store with Rory."

* * *

In the theater, the teenagers munched on popcorn, frequently reaching for candy.

"Give me Pepsi," Finn said, as Mike handed him a cup.

They didn't care whose drink or food it was. If there was something left, they'd still take it. They lived in the same house, with shared possessions. They were used to the term "mine is yours; yours is mine."

"Junior Mints?" Artie asked.

Sam gulped one down and handed the box to Artie. "Here."

"Thanks."

"Mountain Dew, anywhere?" Santana wondered.

"I think we're out," Mercedes stated, her eyes wandering around the clump of people.

"Are you serious? We are _out of Mountain Dew_? We just had half a cup a minute ago. Who drank half a damn cup?"

Nobody would confess to finishing the soda. Nobody would confess anything to Santana, actually. They all feared her wrath.

"I drank too much," Finn said, as he stood up from his seat. "I got to pee."

"Finn, is half a cup and a thousand little sips too much for you?" Santana jeered.

"This movie sucks," Brittany remarked, "It sucks harder than I ever could."

"The movie's almost over, anyway," Will announced, "just watch it."


	3. Chapter 3

"Puck?" Will said, walking up to him, "Puck?"

The boy continued to play his video game.

"Puck? Puck?"

He continued to not respond.

"Noah."

He dropped the controller, running a hand on his Mohawk, looking at the tall man behind him. "Don't call me that."

"Well, it seems like it's the only way to get your attention."

"What?!"

"Your room's a mess. I asked you to clean it two days ago."

"Why do I have to clean it?"

"Because it's _your _room. And it's _your _mess."

"Why doesn't Finn clean it? It's his room too."

"It's not his mess."

"I don't like cleaning."

"Just stop arguing, and get it done. Sooner you start, the sooner you finish, and the earlier I'll stop bothering you. Come on, everyone else already cleaned their rooms. I think you can do it, too."

Puck sighed, standing up from his spot on the rug.

"And I don't mean _push things under the bed or in the closet_, I mean _clean_."

"Fine."

"Atta boy." Will patted the boy's shoulder as he stumbled to his room.

"Whatever..."

Will shook his head, sighing.

"Dad!" Kurt raced up. "How do I look?"

"Your outfit is a little... um, loud."

"I know, right? Fashion statements are important."

"I'm guessing you are dressed up, so you want to leave?"

"Dad, there is this party two blocks down, at Jeff's. Blaine is going to be there. I haven't seen him in a long time! Let me go. Please? Please?"

"Hmm."

"Pretty please? Do I have to add the sprinkles?"

"When does the party end?"

"Ten."

"Are there drinks or drugs, or anything inappropriate?"

"They may be drinking, but I promise to stay away from it."

"I guess there's no problem, then. You're responsible. Just come straight home after the party is over."

Kurt pranced out the door, giggling.

Will said to himself, "I sure hope that boy has condoms. I don't want to deal with STD issues."

* * *

"Rory Leprechaun," Brittany called, "Rory Leprechaun! Where are you?"

Rory entered the bedroom. "Sorry, Brittany. I was outside with Finn."

"You know how every night I feed Lord Tubbington nougat and sprinkles, and I rub his belly seven times with glitter sticks? Well, so far, it hasn't worked."

"I am still wondering. You do that because...?"

"This whole time, I've wanted Lord Tubbington to poop candy bars. So, since it's not happening, I would like to make a second wish. I wish Lord Tubbington would poop candy bars."


End file.
